


Loli Troubles

by BurstEdge



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Futanari, Instant Loss 4koma, Lolicon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Ragna is virtually incapable of catching a break, as Luna decided to give her some trouble even more. Unfortunately for her, she picked the wrong time to annoy the reaper, who hasn't gotten release in a week...





	Loli Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSup/gifts).



> Don't expect any quality writing here, folks. It's just going to be Ragna banging lolis left and right.

Ragna's eyebrow twitched as she walked down the street, ignoring a certain girl's taunting coming from behind her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, you stupid pedo!" Luna shouted. "Are you deaf or something?"

In all honesty, Ragna's patience was at its limit. On top of being hunted for her monumental bounty, she had to deal with all sorts of annoyances like the one trailing behind her, spouting off her usual insults. Even worse, she has an erection that has been bothering her for a week and no amount of jerking off would calm it down. She would have gotten either Noel or Makoto to help her out with it, but they were too busy with their jobs to help her out. She figured it couldn't get even worse, but then, Luna came along, pestering her with every step she took.

"Dumb pedo, can't even hear someone when their talking to her," Luna grumbled. "I don't have any idea what Master Jubei saw in you."

Ragna stopped in her tracks, causing Luna to stop as well.

"Oh, look who decided to hear someone out," she said dryly. "Did you clean out your ears while you were ignoring me, you perv?"

Ragna turned towards Luna, repressed anger in her eyes.

"What?" Luna asked.

* * *

"TOOHARDTOOHARDTOOHARDTOHAAAAAAAAAARD~!!! YOU'RE TEARING ME APART YOU STUPID PEDO!"

Ragna ignored all of the barbs Luna shot at her to focus on her current task: forcefully fucking Luna's ass while she's in the piledriver position in a closed off alleyway. Luna was completely naked whereas Ragna wore only her jacket to keep her covered. Everyhing else was tossed to the side in order for her to pound without any obstruction whatsoever.

"Always taunting and insulting me," Ragna growled as she fucked Luna harder. "You're gonna get what you deserve, you little brat. I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand!"

Despite the painful position she was in, Luna attempted to throw a smug smirk at the reaper assaulting her. "Y-You think this is going to do anything, you pervert? I can barely feel it!"

If Luna had even the slightly fragment of common sense, she would have known that would only make Ragna even more livid.

"Then maybe I should take it up a notch."

Ragna increased the intensity and speed of her thrusts, stretching out Luna's asshole to limits only few would imagine, bringing pain to the smaller girl as she screamed out loud.

"Howl as much as you want," the reaper sneered. "I put up a noise-cancelling ars around here so no one can here us. Which means I can do this to you as long as I want."

Luna's eyes grew wide with terror as Ragna continued to violate her, unaware that she was currently being watched by a certain vampire.

"Oh Ragna, can't you see you're only proving that girl's point by putting her through such a barbaric action?" Rachel lamented with a bored tone. "Although, if I am being completely honest, that brat has been quite irritating as of late. Perhaps this should bring her down to size... even though there's not much of her to bring down."

 


End file.
